


Extraordinary girl

by sunsetjulie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Autistic Hannah Foster, Bi Lex Foster, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, I hyperfixate way too much on these characters, I'm just inserting all my hcs about her in this fic at this point tbh, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's canon bc I say so, Lex Foster angst, Lex Foster has adhd, Mrs Foster's A+ Parenting, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Protective Lex, Singer Lex Foster, Songwriter Lex Foster, band au, but honestly at this point thats my brand, eventually, hidgens is ethan's uncle, lethan fluff, lex foster is punk, lovestruck Ethan Green, no beta we die like Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjulie/pseuds/sunsetjulie
Summary: When Ethan Green agreed to go with Alice to see her girlfriend's band play for the first time live he didn't think he would fall head over heels for the lead singer.Lex Foster may be great at songwriting and singing but she's bad at processing and communicating her feelings in ways other than songs.Or the lexthan band au no one asked for.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Extraordinary girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've been grounded so I used this time to write a bunch of fics and this is the one I've been working on the most. I was inspired by a playlist on Spotify called "[Lex Foster] chained and bound to this hopeless town" by MayET and it's honestly full of bops so go check it out! 
> 
> tw for this chapter: child abuse and alcohol/smoking mentions.
> 
> I will add tws for each chapter.
> 
> The song used here is Daydreaming by Paramore. (I promise i'm not emo,,, maybe)

Ethan wrapped himself in his leather jacket -as if that would ever protect him from the harsh Hatchetfield cold- It was the ending of fall and the start of winter but he would rather be caught dead than being seen with a winter jacket. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

He was not sure what exactly what reputation that was, but he was sure it didn’t include a fucking winter jacket.

Alice Woodward couldn’t give less of a shit about that, through. The blonde had other plans.

he had to give it to her- Even though Alice was mostly harmless and innocent she could be pretty convincing when she tried. It was those damn puppy eyes that Ethan could never say no to.

She had been bugging him all day about a concert he wanted him to attend with her. Supposedly her girlfriend Deb -Yes, Deb as in the stoner chick Ethan sometimes hung out and got high with, that Deb- Was playing with her band for the first time in public.

Well, calling it a _concert_ seemed like a stretch.

They were playing in a small fast food place that was not so popular. The burgers were okay but most kids preferred to go to the local Mcdonalds- It was cheaper and not as fancy at this place.

That was implying this place was fancy- it was not. But every meal that was worth more than three bucks was fancy in Ethan’s book.

Alice _might_ have exaggerated a little bit when she told him about the gig. But in the end she managed to convince him to go.

Maybe he felt like he had to, after all, he had known the girl for what felt like forever. Their dads had gone to school together and they still stayed in touch after the years passed. It was odd to think about Bill Woodward and Tony Green as friends in high school but apparently they hung out together a lot and had a million of stories- Alice and Ethan had practically grown up next to each other and he felt like an older brother figure to him in a way, so he could not just say no to her invitation. 

(She also offered to buy him a burger from the place after it was over, that was what sealed the deal for him, but also the older brother thing) 

As they waited for the band to show up he couldn’t help but fidget with his lighter -something he did when he was trying to contain his almost overwhelming energy- He twirled it around his fingers as if it was a drumstick and when that got boring he started to turn it on and off, careful not to burn anything.

He might have had a few accidents then and there due to not being careful with the lighter before. 

Whatever- Uncle Hidgens was able to prevent the explosion anyways, and it got him banned from the lab which was a relief since Ethan could not just sit through another obligated biology or chemistry lesson without boring himself to death.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alice squeezed his arm heart and almost made him drop his lighter. “They’re about to start!” She whisper-shouted and he couldn’t help but smile at her excited happy attitude.

Three girls stepped onstage and Ethan could recognize two of them. The one adjusting her bass was Deb, also known as Alice’s girlfriend. She covered her short curly hair with an orange beanie that he honestly had never seen her without. Then there was a small brunette sitting down in the drums, he was sure they had either science or history class together but he could not remember her name at all, maybe Bee or Sof? Ethan didn’t know and honestly didn’t really care that much. 

He couldn’t put a name on the girl with the guitar in center stage, though. He racked his brain into trying to find any memory of her but came out empty handed. He _had_ seen her before but for some reason he didn’t know where exactly. Did she go to his school? had he bumped into her before? Everyone in Hatchetfield knew each other -or at least people liked to joke like that- so it was possible.

The girl’s hair was wavy dark brown, with two short strands in front that delicately framed her cheekbones. Her light brown eyes were big and defiant that seemed to gleam in the sunl- uh indoor lights and she was wearing a crooked smug smirk.

Why did she look so familiar? 

“Hello everyone!” She spoke to the microphone while trying to adjust her guitar. Ethan noticed her hands started shaking a little- and apparently she did too because he saw her gripping the mic like her life depended on it. She was visibly nervous but he couldn’t blame her- Being onstage and singing to a bunch of strangers who could hate your work or love it must be nerve wrecking.

“My name is Lex, this is Deb and Sof and we’re The Smoke Club” she pointed at each one of the girls- Deb gave a small salute at her name (and Alice cheered _a little_ too loudly) while Sof just limited herself to wave.

Besides Alice’s over enthusiastic shout only a few people clapped, other than that no one really paid them much attention. Ethan could see the girl- _Lex_ ’s smile waver a bit before she continued.

“This is called Daydreamer” 

They started playing and Ethan could feel Lex just losing herself in the song. She swayed at the rhythm while the melody took control of her. 

_**“Living in a city of sleepless people** _

_**Who all know the limits and won't go too far outside the lines** _

_**'Cause they're out of their minds”** _

She closed her eyes as she sang, Ethan noticed, and her fingers just plucked the strings effortlessly. He had to admit she was pretty impressive, he had never seen anyone play the guitar with ease while still managing to look amazing.

_**“I wanna get out and build my own home** _

_**On a street where reality is not much different from dreams I've had** _

_**A dream is all I have”** _

He couldn’t help but smile at the lyrics. Most people in Hatchetfield wanted to get out of this hellhole and those who didn’t just had to settle for their shitty lives. It was a feeling all residents had -especially the teens- so hearing it so well put together in a song just made Ethan feel _seen._

**_“Daydreaming, daydreaming all the time_ **

**_Daydreaming, daydreaming into the night_ **

**_Daydreaming, daydreaming all the time_ **

**_Daydreaming, daydreaming into the night_ **

**_And I'm alright”_ **

Ethan started to sway at the music involuntarily, letting his body guide him through the song- He felt eyes on him and turned around to see Alice grinning knowingly. He forced himself to stop, a shy blush spreading in his face.

He was not supposed to be enjoying himself as much as he was. 

**_“Creep past the hours like the shorter hand on the clock_ **

**_Hanging on a wall of a schoolhouse somewhere_ **

**_We wait for the bell_ **

**_And we dream of somewhere else”_ **

Lex jumped right at the chorus again, having the time of her life- Ethan’s mind wandered again and he found himself wondering where he had seen her before. Maybe she went to Sycamore? He had sure he had seen her before but he just didn’t know where. 

The music slowed down and Lex finally opened her eyes to look at Deb. They were both singing now but somehow Lex’s melodic voice still stood out from everything.

**_“It's not that I won't remember where I'm from_ **

**_Just don't wanna be here no more_ **

**_It's not enough (we're only half alive)_ **

**_I'm gonna go (we're only half alive)_ **

**_Where the rest of the dreamers go_ **

**_Where the dreamers go”_ **

For a moment Lex stopped singing and just wrapped the audience with the instrumentals. She was still playing the guitar with just the tiniest hint of a smile on her face, clearly enjoying the power of the song as much as him. She glanced back at the audience and for a second, her eyes locked with Ethan’s. 

Time stopped.

It felt like gravity was just sucked out of the room and he started floating. Everyone in the audience disappeared and it was just him and Lex, staring at each other while she plucked her guitar strings. At the same time it felt like there was static between the two of them, as if they simply connected and nothing else mattered. His heart skipped a beat while she seemed to get as close as the stage let her, almost falling but not really. 

He felt his face grow hot. Oh god he was blushing, wasn’t he? He was definitely blushing- There was definitely an obvious contrast between the rising pink in his cheeks and his pale skin.

Lex winked at him. -Was he making this up?- while her face broke into a toothy smirk. Before Ethan could even process or let alone react to what was happening she jumped onstage and smashed the last chords as her song exploded into the final chorus.

_**“Daydreaming, daydreaming all the time** _

_**Daydreaming, daydreaming into the night** _

_**And I'm alright** _

_**Daydreaming, daydreaming all the time** _

_**Daydreamer, we used to be half alive** _

_**Now I'm alright** _

_**I'm alright, I'm alright”** _

And just like that the song came to an end. Ethan could barely feel Alice jumping up and down next to him or hear the people now properly clapping after the performance. He was just fixated on Lex as she thanked everyone for coming and started to pack her stuff. She gave a last wave before hopping off the stage and disappearing.

“You might wanna close your mouth” Alice’s teasing voice brought him back to earth. 

“W-what?” 

“They were really good, right?” If she noticed his strange behavior she decided to not comment on it. Good.

“Yeah,” Ethan managed to stammer out. “They were amazing” 

Before Alice could tease him more Deb approached both of them. Well, she just jumped into Alice’s arms and ignored him completely.

_Rude._

He looked away as to not seem rude, since it was rude to look at other couples,,, or at least that’s what his dad told him, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Deb lifting Alice up while both girls giggled. It was kinda adorable, he had to admit, even if it was cheesy. 

“You were great, babe” Alice said as she set Deb down on the floor and kissed her on the lips “You guys really killed it onstage” 

“It was not bad for our first time” Deb just shrugged shily, a small blush started to spread from her cheeks too.

At least he was not the only hopeless romantic here

“Don’t be too modest, you were outstanding!” Alice grabbed Deb’s hand gently and started to rub circles on the back of her palm.

Deb smiled, knowing there was no way to contradict Alice in anything she set her mind on. 

They pair started talking about the performance but Ethan couldn’t help but tune them out slightly- He was still thinking about Lex and her song. 

It was just- She captured the words Ethan has been wanting to say for a long time and put them into a beautiful melody, and managed to look absolutely stunning while she did. For some reason he found himself wanting to talk to her about music and dreams and living in this hellhole. At least he wanted to ask if they have seen each other before, just to make his brain shut the fuck up, He had the answer at the tip of his tongue but why couldn’t he remember? 

Alice hit him in the arm gently “Green?” 

“Yeah?” fuck, he didn’t hear anything she said. 

“Burgers?” She asked and Ethan managed to give her a nod, he could think about Lex later but for now he couldn’t wait to try the burgers here. 

\--

Lex let out a cold breath that rose to the sky in complete darkness like cigarette smoke. She fiddled with the keys of her trailer, not wanting to open it just yet. 

She was late, she was so fucking late. 

Her plan was to sneak in before her mother arrived from whatever the fuck she went this time -probably the bar- but her plan fell through as she stayed talking to Sof after the show. She probably would’ve gone to meet Deb’s girlfriend and chat for a while if the shorter girl had not reminded her that it was getting late. 

Lex opened the trailer door and squeezed her eyes shut just praying it won't crack like it usually did. When she managed to close it she sighed relieved while tiptoeing inside. 

Just a few more steps to her room and- 

“You’re late, Alexandra”

_shit_

She jumped out of her skin, muttering a curse, and turned around to face her lovely mother- She was wrapped in her old raggedy pink bathtub and was spotting her old blue sandals. She also reeked of alcohol, Lex was not surprised by that since there was an empty bottle of vodka thrown carelessly on the floor. 

“I was working” Lex said simply, it was not worth fighting with her mom today, she could just try to defuse the situation as fast as possible so she could check on Hannah and crash in her bed.

“Oh, working? Her mother taunted with a sickly smile that made Lex squirm on the inside. “I bet you were out there banging all the boys that came your way”

“Sure mom” Lex said calmly, trying to step into her room. Unfortunately her mom decided that now would be a good time to block her from the entrance. 

_Just breathe, don’t lose your shit over this._

She was not sure who that statement was directed to. 

“Why. were. you. late” Her mother spoke to her as if she was a fucking child.

Lex couldn’t explain how much that made her blood boil. It was not uncommon for the adults in her life to talk to her condescendingly- As if the mere fact that they were older gave them some kind of superiority or wisdom Lex could never possess. 

Teachers did it, her boss did it. But there was just something about her mom doing it that just made Lex’s stomach bubble in anger.

“I told you I was working” She prayed to whatever was up there to make her mom leave her alone- She was too fucking drained from the gig to be able to deal with her properly. All she wanted to do was check on Hannah and go to bed.

Her prayers, of course, were not answered -Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered- 

Her mom’s eyes fixated on the guitar case that Lex was holding, which made the girl grip the handle tighter until her knuckles turned white. 

_That probably made her look suspicious. Not the wisest move, Foster._

“What? You were out playing your guitar?” Her mom scoffed mockingly. As if playing music was something Lex should be ashamed of, as if it was just the worst possible thing in the world. 

She knew why her mom was acting that way- Fucking melancholic bitch. 

Lex didn’t dare to reply, she just averted her eyes from her mother and clenched her jaw. Her mom either didn’t notice Lex discomfort or didn’t care- Lex guessed it was most likely the later one. 

Or maybe she liked seeing her daughter in discomfort. That also seemed like a reasonable theory.

“So what? you dropped out of school so you could be a big artist? is that what this is?” 

The words of her mother stuck a nerve on Lex.

“I dropped out of school so i could get more shifts at work” She snarled “Since, you know, I’m the only one in this house who actually does anything!”

Her mom gave Lex one of her famous glares- Which meant she had to shut the fuck up quickly or else. Unfortunately, shutting the fuck up has never been one of Lex’s strong suits. 

“You know-” Her mom lowered her voice which was so much worse than screaming. At least when she screamed at her face it was normal- it was just an everyday thing Lex had to put up on top of her already shitty life. Lowering her voice through? That meant Lex was in deep shit. “You should be grateful, Alexandra”

Her mom got dangerously close to her- Close enough that Lex could now really smell the alcohol in her breath. Even though Lex herself has had a few drinks in her life -understatement of the year, but whatever- there was just something about smelling it from her mother’s mouth that just made her stomach churn.

“I don’t pay the bills for you to just go around thinking you’re gonna be the next Taylor Swift or whatever the fuck you think you’re doing” 

Lex closed her hands into fists, anger rising in her throat. Was she really playing that card? for fucks sake- Before she could stop herself, Lex found herself muttering “You don’t pay the bills at all” 

For a second nothing happened- Both Fosters were just staring at one another while not moving a finger. 

Then Lex was on the floor, clutching the whole side of her face in pain. 

It was not uncommon for her mom to slap her, but that didn’t mean that it happened everyday- Which was why it caught Lex by surprise everytime. 

“Maybe that’ll teach you a bit of respect, Alexandra” Her mother sneered before going inside her room and slamming it. “And no more fucking music!” she screamed from the inside. 

Lex couldn’t stop her body from trembling- It was stupid, she knew it. Her mom could’ve done way worse, she could be on the street right now trying to find a place to spend the night but she was in the trailer instead. Albeit, a bit hurt but safer than she would’ve been on the streets.

As she stood up she realized both of her cheeks were now damp- Great, she was crying now. Very brave, Foster. Her mom gives her a slap on the face and she just starts crying? Who even does that?

She tried to push herself up with her still trembling hands but couldn’t seem to lift her fucking dignity with her. Not like she had much to begin with, but still. 

She pushed the door of her room open gently and stepped inside. 

The first thing she did was check on Hannah. When she saw the younger Foster sleeping quietly in her bed, clutching her little white ukulele like her life depended on it. Lex couldn’t help but smile as she felt a bit of weight being lifted out of her shoulders. 

She was calm, she was asleep, she was there. 

Her mom had not hurt her.

She was safe, at least for today.

Lex quickly crawled into her own twin sized bed and couldn’t stop the stray tears from falling off her face. She knew she didn’t deserve to cry but goddamnit it did feel good to let everything out every once in a while.

She brought one trembling hand to her chest, through hitched breaths, and started drumming her fingers there rapidly, trying to calm herself. She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch stuff, she wanted to go out for a smoke, she wanted to-

She wanted to write.

Careful not to make much noise Lex reached out from under her pillow and grabbed her notebook. It was a navy blue thing with stars and other doodles drawn with a silver pen. 

She flipped through the pages filled with song drafts and scribbles and opened a new fresh page, writing the first line that came to her head.

**_She keeps on breathing._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Try to guess which song I'll use next chapter or drop songs that you think fit Lex!
> 
> Leave a comment or come scream at me on my tumblr @the-story-of-the-tucks


End file.
